


Dedicated Secretary

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Office Sex, Slash, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dedicated Secretary

Kingsley looked at the time and smiled, then pressed the communication button on his desk. He was so glad they'd formed a department simply to mesh Muggle technology with magic. He still sent memos for the most part but Percy was special: he always came when called.

"Percy?"

"Yes, sir?" His voice held that certain note of anticipation and Kingsley's cock twitched.

"I need you to transcribe my notes." He paused. "It should take an hour."

"I'll be right there, sir."

Kingsley sat back and only two minutes later Percy walked into his office. Kingsley locked the door behind him.


End file.
